Second Path
by The Unfaithful One
Summary: Naraku doesnt exist anymore, except in one young girl's mind. Carrying the burden of saving the world once again, Kagome needs to aid the InuKik party in fixing their big mess up. ..but what if Kagome doesnt want to join their group? Who can she turn to?
1. Prologue

**T i t l e :** Second Path

**R a t i n g : **R

**P a i r i n g :** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**D i s c l a i m e r :** Characters of Inuyasha does not belong to me. …Though, I'd fight for Sesshoumaru. /deep sigh of adoration.

**S u m m a r y :** Naraku is dead. Peace is restored. Or is it? Kagome's selfless wish for everything to be restored and Naraku's nonexistence has backfired. How? You'll see.

**Second Path**

Prologue:

_The world became brighter as the skies shed its dark complexion and brightened with color, and it continued to do so as it went unappreciated by Kagome who continued to slumber. She slept unaware of the drastic change her life had undergone and the changes it will go through once more for fate was unfinished with her. She dreamt of college and rosy promises of love and marriage, while simultaneously the last four years of struggle were completely erased and taken away. _

_The dark circles that once were under her eyes faded, the calloused hands of an experienced warrior softened into innocent skin that had never plucked a bow. The dark corner of her mind that once contained harsh dislike, for Kagome had no room for hate, disappeared into nothingness as Naraku's thread of existence was plucked from the great tapestry of life._

_The war was over. The world had survived the terrors of the dark hanyou and now the scars were healed. There was no Naraku. There was no Inuyasha in her memories no more. In the one instant, the world became younger and Kagome went from 19 to 15 once more. _

_The young Higurashi remained unconscious and oblivious with the rest of the world._

Awakening

"KAGOMEEEEEEHHHHH!" As her slumbering mind slowly registered the loud ringing next to her ear, her body reacted much sooner. Kagome jumped out of the bed, and searched in a daze the source of the great nuisance. As her eyes landed on one black hairy head, her mind awakened in an instant.

"..S.SOUTA!" She shrieked in righteous anger as the chase began. The stomping of the siblings rang throughout the empty house. …wait...empty? The teenager paused and looked around her. "Mom? Grandpa?...Souta, where is everybody?" She queried as she turned to face her younger brother who remained hidden behind a wall. He peered at her and grinned. "They left this morning. Something about…stuff."

"…stuff?" Hmmm. Kagome spared her brother one glance before she changed her direction and walked down the stairs. She can think later, right now, she must get breakfast and go to scho-eyes widening she snapped her head to where she knew the clock to be. The world spun for a few seconds as they rearranged itself around the circular form of the family time keeper. "7:55!" Yelping she realized that food was one of the many compromises she must make for her to arrive in time, and while in such a sacrificial mind frame she raced out towards the door.

"Kagome! Where are you going in your P.J.s?" Souta asked, grinning as amusement shined in his eyes. Saved by her sibling she ran upstairs to change her outfit. With a quick 'thanks for the save!' to her brother, she dug through her closet for her uniform. "..Kagome. It's Saturday." Souta calmly stated as he continued to grin at his sister's expense. She truly did amuse him time to time.

"W-what?" Kagome turned to her trusty calendar and alternated between her digital clock and the bound paper. …But she didn't remember going through a Friday… "..I could have sworn yesterday was Thursday…no…I KNOW it was Thursday…." Did the world skip a day?

"What are you talking about? You went and took a test yesterday and you came home complain-…" Souta paused as a confused look appeared on his face. "No…that's what I did –Thursday-." Kagome replied as her face mirrored that of her brother.

Souta gazed up at his sister as a far away look replaced one of confusion. "I don't remember Friday…."

"That's the problem…I don't either."

"Maybeitwasthealiensand-!" Flicking the forehead of her sibling before he got any further, she sighed. Figures, that's what you get when you leave the thinking to a 11 years old boy.

"Whatever. Maybe it's our youth. Hopefully Mom will have an answer."

"Youth?" Souta frowned in a 'that-doesn't-make-sense' look of his before he shrugged. "Boy. You have no imagination. It's probably MY youth and YOUR old age." The grin returned as he got the reaction he was expecting and sprinted up his stairs. He truly did love his sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Souta, tired from their morning activity, sat on their porch as they gazed up at the blue sky. They were relaxed but tense at the same time. There was an unspoken agreement between them…something was off. It was as if they both lost a day of their lives without themselves knowing.

"Something happened yesterday." The words left her mouth before she fully registered it as thoughts within her mind.

Souta peered at her. "What?"

"Something…with the well…." Something flashed in Kagome's mind as she closed her eyes in surprise. White…and red….

"Kagome?"

"The well…and the shik-." Kagome clenched her teeth as her mind seemed to twist and turn, as tightened into a knot. The words that left her mouth were not her own it seemed. It was as if she had no control. The well? What about the well?

"Did you just cuss at me?"

With Souta's inquiry, the tension was lost and whatever was in her mind fled as laughter escaped her. The young boy joined his sister in the merry activity and it lasted five minutes, three minutes of laughter and two in catching their breath as they both shuddered from force of their mirth.

"No…I don't think I was…I was saying something…but I don't know what. It just came out. I really don't know what I was trying to say." Kagome frowned as she once more tried to remember that distinct feeling of wrongness.

Souta gazed at her for a long time before he straightened, as if he reached some important conclusion. "It was the aliens. Definitely the aliens." He nodded with conviction.

Kagome laughed helplessly. There really was no changing his mind at all!

----------------------------------------------------------

500 years into the past, a newly formed couple gazed across each other on separate sides of a pinkish jewel. They smiled in adoration as the woman handed the man the circular gem, her eyes shining bright with visions of what the future may bring them. The man, gazed with fierce determination as he grasped the jewel and uttered his one wish.

"I want to be human."

**A/N**: scratches head……. Leave review? Tell me what you think? I apologize for the lack of Sesshoumaru…/sad tears.


	2. Chapter 1

**T i t l e :** Second Path

**R a t i n g : **R

**P a i r i n g :** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**D i s c l a i m e r :** I don't own them but I'll lie that I do. It makes me feel better.

**S u m m a r y :** Naraku is dead. Peace is restored. Or is it? Kagome's selfless wish for everything to be restored and Naraku's nonexistence has backfired. How? You'll see.

**Second Path**

Chapter One

Kagome's Grandfather and Mother had returned later that evening with bags filled with groceries and mouth-watering goodness. The earlier feelings of unease were forgotten as the family gathered around their table and chatted the evening away. The topics discussed ranged from everything and nothing at all, the atmosphere was warm and tender and Kagome basked in its temperature. Something within her however, whispered that it was merely the calm before the storm.

Grandfather of course was very passionate in his topics of ancient legends, magic, curses, and all things that shouldn't be discussed at the dinner table. However, Kagome and the family loved him still, even for his disgusting chat on how dried dragon bladder was great in aiding constipation. They've learned long ago to tune out his long rants in more favorable thoughts and food. It was during this particular evening however, when Kagome's fate was once more tied to the ancient jewel that had dictated her life for the lost four years.

"-----Shikon Jewel----."

Kagome had been in the middle of spearing her peas when the familiar yet alien word reached her faraway mind. The Shikon…Jewel…and her eyes widened a fraction as she recalled a conversation with Souta earlier. It was the word that had nearly left her mouth but strangely couldn't finish. She glanced up at her Grandfather, almost immediately regretting the action as she witnessed large amounts of spit and liquid food escape the confines of the elder's mouth, and while dodging the attack she began her interrogation.

"Wait wait wait. The Shikon Jewel, what is it?"

Grandpa acted as if Kagome had uttered profanity as his face twisted into a look of horrified mortification. "Kagome! How could you not know of the Shikon Jewel! The greatest pride and duty of our Higurashi bloodline! We the descendants of the beautiful and powerful Midoriko, the priestess of great strength and--!" As he continued on his long-winded speech, Kagome gazed upon her Mother in desperation. She had only asked a simple question….

Her Mother smiled as she leaned forward and motioned Kagome to do the same. "The Shikon Jewel is a legendary treasure that had the power to grant any one wish."

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes to such a ridiculous story but something within her seemed to believe in her mother's words. Once again, her mind provided her with visions of people with no name, and a round circular jewel. Was that the Shikon Jewel? How would she know what it looks like?

"No no no! You're simplifying the tale once more!" Grandpa scolded the elder Higurashi female, Kagome sent her Mother a semi-apologetic and a little exasperated look as the old male took it upon himself to explain why it was such a great wrong-doing with a even a longer speech that required more spit and even faster dodging. To summarize, the elder revealed that the great soul of Midoriko and the demon within continued to battle and how it was the duty of the Higurashi bloodline to allow no evil befall the jewel of great power.

As Kagome gazed around her, she found that for once, she was the only one affected by her Grandfather's passionate tale and tried to focus on her food once more. Her mind was swimming with images of herself and silver and red…she frowned. This constant state of confusion was starting to get very old.

Then suddenly she was gripped with a sudden urge, a very strong need to go to the well. Without sparing herself one moment to hesitate, she stood up and excused herself from the table. Acting on instinct alone, she allowed her feet to carry her to the old well house, and only when her body tried to jump down the well did she snap out of whatever hold something had gotten on her and paused, gripping the sides of the well tightly as the need to jump still raged within her. She never figured herself to be suicidal…

"What has gotten into me?" Whispering to herself, she allowed herself to gaze down the dark foreboding well, and in a flash, she saw a creature with as many hands as centipedes had feet climb up at her and grab-Kagome flinched away from the well, gasping in heavy pants as she clutched her sid--the mouth of the creature tore into her as it ripped flesh away, a pink jewel--tripping onto the steps, Kagome shook her head, trembling from the powerful visions that rang through her mind. So real, but impossible she told herself as she continued to stare at the silent well.

_Kagome._

Surprised yet not alarmed, Kagome continued to hold her gaze at the well. The voice was soft and kind. One would say that it was the voice of a mother…

_It is time._

Though the voice was far from frightening, the young teen found herself tensing as if she were unconsciously aware of what was to come.

_Remember._

And she did.

--------------------------------------------

The wish had been made with good intentions. There was just too much pain and too much sorrow. They all had agreed to forget but yet remember; to remember while they can, to feel as they were, and for the better good of the world, let it go.

Sango and Miroku had confessed their not so hidden love and within their last night, they had shared their first and last embrace.

Shippo and Kagome cried and held each other, Kagome had allowed him to call her mother, and she had called him her son.

Inuyasha, who never really was good at this sort of thing, watched from far away. A mixture of sadness and relief upon his face; he was to receive a second chance. He merely wished that he didn't have to lose what he had gained to make it happen.

Kaede, continued to provide them the warmth and comforts of home and accepted what was to come. She had made certain that each had received their separate and special hug, for they were her children; all of them.

Kirara knew that she will remain with her master, content but still sad, she comforted the young kitsune when Kagome had gone to say her goodbyes to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha-

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Kagome._

Opening her eyes to darkness, it took her awhile to gather her bearings, and another moment to remember what had happened. The wish….

Clamping her eyes shut, the long overdue tears began to flow. She had remembered them all but they will never remember her. She curled into herself as her small frame began to shake uncontrollably with the force of her silent cries. She had remembered it all and now there was nothing she can do but cope with the loss.

A shimmering form caught her attention as the light grew in intensity, as if it were calling out for her.

_Kagome. There isn't much time._

Time? No. There was plenty of time Kagome decided as she returned her attentions to the sharp pain within her soul. She had lost her family. She had lost Inuyasha. No matter how much she regrets it now, there was no way to take it back. There was no way to return. It was all lost. All of it.

_Kagome. You must return._

Snapping her head towards the form once more, her hazy mind could not understand beyond the notion of returning. She would see them once more? As hope began to bloom in her chest, the shimmering form gave her a look that was the closest to understanding it can manage.

_No Kagome. What is done is done. What you return to will not be your Inuyasha. It will be Kikyo's Inuyasha._

Unable to stop the gasp, she dropped her chin onto her chest in comprehension. Of course, she had taken the element of Naraku away. There was no one to stop their love. As jealousy flashed hotly within her, she squashed it in shame. If she truly loved Inuyasaha, and she was sure she did, she will be happy for him. She had to let him go.

Then slowly facts began to register in her mind. If Naraku wasn't there to steal the jewel, then Inuyasha and Kikyo would have followed through their plan of transforming the half demon into a…. Kagome now had new reasons to mourn. Inuyasha would no longer carry the cute puppy ears, nor would his children.

_Their wish was selfish Kagome._

Kagome's head shot up at the maiden's declaration. Selfish…then the demons within the jewel would be-.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

_It is time to return and fulfill your duties as the guardian of the Shikon Jewel._

"But Kikyo-."

_No longer does she view her duty as top priority, I can not leave the fate of the world to Kikyo alone. I wish for you to aid her._

"I-I'm not sure if I can! I've always depended on Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. This time they won't be there with me!" Kagome tried her best to rationalize with the spirit, whom she decided to be Midoriko, due to the massive pure energy radiating from a 'mere' essence. "I'm…not as strong as-."

Midoriko placed her fingertip of pure energy against Kagome's lips in a somewhat silly, yet comforting way, of silencing her. She graced the young priestess with a radiant smile as she pulled back to her full height.

_You alone have potential in becoming as strong as I. Not because of a mere fickle reason of ancestry, for you are not my descendants. It is because the jewel has **chosen** you and now, you must complete its wishes for the same reason._

She could somewhat understand what Midoriko was trying to say, but she wasn't too sure if she grasped the whole 'chosen one' concept at all, for it only rose more questions; a huge repetition of 'whys'.

"…."

Kagome couldn't keep the eyebrow, which moved upwards in sudden action, down even if her life depended on it. What would she tell her Grandfather now? He was oh so proud of being the descendant of the great Midoriko….

The Great Priestess's spirit began to fade, and as Kagome realized this, she began to panic as well. She had so many questions, and she still hadn't been convinced that she was capable of such feats…. And what was the jewel's wish exactly?

Before the form completely dissolved, bright eyes fixed upon Kagome's own. It had a clear gaze of complete confidence. In what, no one other than Midoriko could say.

_Destroy the demons that were once housed within. There is no place for them in any time or place._

And she was gone. Releasing the breath she had been holding, she sat in mild shock as the reality of the situation began to slowly sink into her mind. She gave the well a cursory glance that soon became accusing and then to disbelief.

She had to save the past again? And with no Inuyasha?

"Oh hell no."

**A/N:** …bleh Long chapters are hard. I can't do it. I fail. OTZ And its very hard to catch Sesshoumaru. He always escapes at the last minute/what?

ANNNNNND RESPONSE TO REVIEW TYME 3

------Fanfiction . Net---------------

Moonlight black rose – I updateth! 8D Thanks for the review!

defyingfirewolf – Thank you! I hope to live up to your expectations:'D

Naito Mitsukai – AHHHHHG. The eyes of dooooom/critical hit. Damn. The weakness of evil creatures such as I…updates xD

LynGreenTea – O O salutes Yes m'am/sir writes.

CottonCandyIceCream - …………………….I wanna eat your name….

Sessh's angel 18 – Thank you!

Scruffy Wolf – Ouuu. You clever thing! That's cheating! xD

---------Single Spark-------------------------------

sesshomarulover87** - **;3; Thank you for forgiving me 3 /updates with love.


	3. Chapter 2

**T i t l e :** Second Path

**R a t i n g : **R

**P a i r i n g :** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**D i s c l a i m e r :** Not mine!

**S u m m a r y :** Naraku is dead. Peace is restored. Or is it? Kagome's selfless wish for everything to be restored and Naraku's nonexistence has backfired. How? You'll see.

**P l e a :** Pleaseplease review. I really want to know how I can improve my fanfiction so if you have any opinions or suggestions, I beg you not to hesitate. ;3;

** Second Path**

Chapter Two

Monday, two days after the shocking revelation of Midoriko, Kagome continued on with her life as if nothing had happened. She told no one of her regained memories, no one of the secrets the well held, and nothing of the new task she was given. She nearly fooled herself in the process. Note the word 'almost'.

Kagome rubbed her chin a bit as she returned to the well once more. She had assumed that when Midoriko spoke of returning, she meant right away. That night, she had rushed upstairs to grab her yellow bag and immediately filled it with what she determined as necessities, namely her clothes, food, and medical supplies, and just as quickly ran down the stairs to jump into the well. Needless to say, things did not go down pretty when the well did not activate as it should have.

Sniffing, Kagome turned away from the well in favor of doing something less harmful. She had since then figured that it wasn't time for her revisit and when it was, she'll get a sign. It wasn't as if she was excited to try that stunt again. Her ankle STILL hurt.

Her mind wandered as she walked out to the God Tree, facing its glory, she began to dwell on Inuyasha once again. With a twinge of longing, she ran her hands across the bark of the ancient tree and felt herself tear up. Angrily, she wiped the unwanted distraction away, unwilling to drown in self pity. Inuyasha is happy, Inuyasha is happy, Inuyasha was happy….

Groaning, she rested her back onto the strong pillar and slid down slowly, uncaring of the damage to her uniform. She needed to quickly face the new reality. Inuyasha would not remember her when she returned. Inuyasha and Kikyo would be hopelessly in love. Happy together and unaware of the four years of struggle Inyasha and Kagome had suffered together, the many years of bonding…all lost.

Turning to the tree, she allowed herself to pound onto its structure; angry at herself, angry at the jewel, and just plain angry. "I knew that this was going to happen! We all decided together that it'll be for the best! You agreed damn you! Stop acting like a baby!" Screaming into the bark and continuously slamming her fists onto its surface, she felt her frustration lessen. Each time the fist connected with the hard surface, she felt herself accept more and more of the hopelessness in her situation.

There was no changing. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kaede...they're all going to live out their life as they should have, they're all happy now. They deserved happiness and she knew that. That was why it was done. That was why everyone swallowed their sadness and fears. This was their second chance…to live a life of contentment and-.

"Kagome?" Souta whispered out to the teen reluctantly. He had been there from the beginning, and saying that he was nervous to approach his sister was a huge understatement. However, his brotherly instincts strengthened when he found the tear tracks on his sister's face and straightened his spine as he went to sit beside her. He was the man of the family now, and by god, he'll act like one.

"What's wrong?" he whispered innocently, as if it were too private for the world to hear.

Kagome glanced away from the tree to her younger brother and managed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes…but they were getting there. "There was a bug."

"…."

Souta held Kagome's eyes with a soft skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

Leaning back against the tree, Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and allowed her chin to rest upon them. She sighed; one thing she had been neglecting was how she was to tell her family of her so called duty. They had yet to remember and she started to doubt that they would. Would they believe her? She snuck at glance at Souta who had turned his gaze to the ground. Would Souta believe her? She knew Grandpa would, he was always quick to believe the unbelievable. She frowned a little, her mother had been quick to believe her back then as well…but that was after she came back from the well, would she be able to go to and fro this time?

"Souta…" Kagome began, uncertain how to continue, but seeing the curious look on her brother's face she figured it was worth a shot. "I…I was visited by this…spirit the other day…and well." Noting the disbelieving look on her brother's face, she figured it was a silly idea in the first place. She looked away up to the sky, silently comparing the sky of the feudal era and that of hers. Oh…she already missed the sky of the feudal era….

"I liked this boy."

Startled, Souta widened his eyes but rolled them after recovering. She was always talking about boys.

"He …or I liked to think that he liked me back. For a while maybe…just a little…."

Unseen to her, Souta nodded for her to continue.

"But he liked this other girl before me." She turned to her brother with a carefully guarded look, as if to shield him from her own childish jealousies. "A girl much pretty, stronger, and smarter-."

"Was she kinder?" Souta shot back, immediately not liking the direction it was headed. Sure, she chased him around the house, but that's what sisters did darn it. He was aware of how kind and caring his sister was and though he'd rather cut his tongue then tell her, she was pretty too!

"-Hmm. I think I win that one." Kagome smiled. She knew of Kikyo's kindness, but she knew of how reserved she was as well. Someone who was unable to love due to her duties…Kagome's eyes glazed over in memory. The woman she had known was merely a shell of what the great priestess was once like. Her thoughts returned to the present as Souta let out a triumphant 'hmmph.' Kagome's smile flashed once more before she returned to her conversation.

"They're together now. Happy I guess. But they don't remember me." 'They won't ever remember me.' Kagome said softly, knowing full well that Souta will not understand, but she found that speaking to him allowed a little of the burden to lift from her heart, as if she was letting it out. It worked much better than beating on a tree. That helped with her frustration, but her hands stung afterwards.

"Then it's obvious that the guy wasn't meant for you. You'll get someone better." Souta stated firmly, completing the statement with a set of clenched jaws and frown. He looked very determined and convinced. His sister was a great person; there will be someone equally as great for her. "But then again, I don't blame the guy for running."

Kagome twirled to face her brother in mock anger. "Say what!" Both Higurashis ran off, the taller chasing the shorter and both adorned with smiles.

"Thank you Souta." Kagome whispered to herself. She was very thankful indeed.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at the letters on her desk with a scowl. She. Was. Such. A. Coward. But she didn't know how else she was going to tell them. She wasn't even sure when she will be called upon to leave and there was no guarantee that she'll be able to convince her family of what was going on. It was best to let it happen…and leave them an explanation. Right?

Sighing, Kagome pushed away from her desk with her arms and allowed her chair to roll her to the middle of the room. Just what has she gotten herself into this time? How was she supposed to help save the past with her measly skills anyway? Sure, she had lots of spiritual power, she had regained her skills and experience…but honestly, it wouldn't be enough. Especially if someone as great as Midoriko had as much trouble as she did….

When sudden warmth had spread inside her chest and had taken her by surprise, Kagome's thoughts scattered as she shot up out of her seat. "What was that?" She panted to herself, her wide eyes looking around her. It was then she saw the light outside her window…in the direction of the well house.

---------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru blinked as he took in the scene before him. In the second he had to ponder where he was and why he was there, he had also wondered why he had to question himself. Something seemed…off. After one sniff, he deduced that it was Jaken's extreme stench that was affecting his mind's works. Looking behind to for Jaken was below him so he restrained himself as he felt the boat continue forward, the boat that he had stolen from the now very dead humans.

He'd scoff, but that wasn't something a great lord such as him would do. It had been so easy to take the boat from the humans, but what more can one expect from the lowly creatures. He mockingly allowed one moment of pause and reflection, and then reasoned that there was nothing much to expect from the race of smelly and decaying life forms. They were dying from the moment they were born.

Jaken had began to speak behind him, but Sesshoumaru only paid him half a mind as he slowly began to recollect that he was in search of his father's fang, the Tessaiga. How could he forget such an important expedition like that? He allowed his eyebrows to tense minutely, nothing that others can recognize as a frown, but it gave him relief to exercise just that little amount of expression. As schooled as he was, there were moments when remaining expressionless was difficult, such as staying in Jaken's presence for long periods of time. Perhaps he should drown him in this river in a secret attempt to bathe him.

The moment he recognized the name 'Inuyasha' from Jaken's speech, that was all the encouragement he needed and he did just that. He did not even watch as the demon floundered in the water. However, as he pieced together the bits and pieces of their one-sided conversation, he felt that visiting Inuyasha may aid in their search of Tessaiga after all. He'll just allow Jaken shoulder the blame were it to come out against their favor. Not that handling Inuyasha was difficult. It was merely an annoyance that he had hoped to avoid for a longer period of time.

And that was why Sesshoumaru was headed in the direction of Inuyasha's forest where everything started and where the second path would be found.

(I was going to end it here…but…bleh. xD) -------------------------------------------------

It felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest, and in attempt to assure herself that the rapid organ would stay inside where it belonged, she allowed her hand to apply a little pressure over her breast as the other clutched onto the strap of backpack. She was going back. Like…right now.

Her mind raced in incredible speed as she could have sworn that she tasted her own nervousness in her mouth. Half her anxiety was due to her effort to sneak out of the house unnoticed. The adrenaline rushed in her bloodstream as her heart continued its pounding. She hoped that she wouldn't end up unconscious from it all.

Walking on her toes, she cursed every stray creak in the wood, and glared at her backpack every time it brushed up against the walls. Every noise in the house was magnified approximately hundred times its normal volume as the young girl challenged the normal nature of her clumsy self. The stairs had proven to be the greatest adversary she had ever faced; it was both stubborn and evil. Kagome KNEW it didn't make that much noise normally, it was just doing that to spite her. Especially now that it was almost a life and death situation, it had come back with a vengeance for all the times she had stomped, tumbled, and just stepped upon it.

When the door had become visible, with a triumphant glare pointed at the stairs, she raced for it in ninja mode, making sure to leave the missives on the table in the living room, where she knew would be found by her mother in the morning.

Upon reaching the gateway to the outside world, she looked back once, finding that it was a silly thing to do as tears began to cloud her vision. It wasn't as if she would never return to them right? She couldn't for the life of her explain her tears, but this time, she let them fall. She mouthed 'I love you' to the occupants of the house, opened the door, and let herself out.

Once outside, she wasted no time in reaching the still shining well house and flung herself down the stairs beyond the door and slowed when she reached the well. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she placed her hands on the rim and felt the ripple of power go through her. She shivered lightly in anticipation. It was time and she was as ready as she'll ever be.

In a flash of movement, before she gave herself time to think herself out of this, she jumped down the well into the time period she once knew as her second home. As the blue light engulfed her, the gentle wave of magic wrapped itself around her form as she continued down. Silly and fleeting thoughts began to pop in and out of her head as she gazed down the tunnel of light and began to nervously pull on the ends of her shirt once her feet touched the grounds of the well of the other side.

She was here. She was back to the beginning.

Glancing up above her and seeing the stars and vast sky of the night, she began to climb up the vines that had formed on the side of the well. Grinning at how she was prepared with short pants this time for she had learned that though a skirt was cute and flaunted her feminine attributes, it was hardly an appropriate for battles against big and nasty demons, she gave herself a small pat on the back for both a good job well done and reaching the top in less than it usually had taken her. Ah, such was youth.

She let herself sit on the edge for a moment as she took in the surroundings once more and allowed herself another deep breath. A small smile found its way on her face as she enjoyed the clean air of the feudal era.

"Yep. The air in my time can't even compare to this." She said with a sigh.

Pushing herself off, and making sure to dusting her rear because walking around with smudges on her behind was just plain embarrassing, she looked at the familiar paths before her. There was the road to the God Tree, and the other to Kaede's Village. Which was she to take? Would Kaede accept her this time as well? What time had she returned to? Was Inuyasha and Kikyo still alive or were they….

"Oh Inuyasha…." Kagome paused with a heavy sigh. She would not start now; she had already accepted the unchangeable state of affairs. However, she realized that she was no longer alone when she felt a recognizable aura that could belong to none other than….

She looked to the path that led to the God Tree. Sesshoumaru was there and approaching fast…. Gripped by sudden fear as she remembered his initial hatred of humans, she felt her body rooted to the spot as the aura continued to grow closer and it did not take long for demon himself to appear before her.

If she thought she had felt fear before, she was wrong for true fear was what raced through her veins when he fixated his golden gaze on her.

"Human. Where is Inuyasha."

**A/N:** scratches head I hope I'm not frustrating anyone with the pace I've set. Now to work on my art history essay yeyeyey. /not.

REVIEW RESPONSE!

**-----------Fanfiction . Net-----------------**

**Naito Mistukai** – Thank youuu and I'm relieved:'D

**Shadow Miko** – Hopefully I'm updating quick enough…though I doubt that I'll be able to keep this schedule for long. Ha ha.

**xKilling Perfection** – And I love you for loving my story! xD;

**Night Air** – I shall attempt to update as fast as I can to make up for my short and crappy chapters…xD;

**Aangsair** – For you I stuck Sesshoumaru into this chapter, I hope it is to your liking. xD

**LynGreenTea** - …. xD;;;;;;;;;;

**--------Single Spark----------------**

**Lady lilly** – Ou. Thank you it warms my heart to hear that.


End file.
